


I don't know why you say goodbye

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I say hello</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know why you say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Beatles song. Ummm wrote a long time ago. Just found it..idk..

The green eyed hunter huffed out a sigh of relief and victory has he let his hand fall to his side. In his hand is a blade dripping with blood of the vampires he just finished decapitating. The last body feel to the floor in front of of him the head aside of it.

It had been a little overselling when Team Free Will burst thru the front door of the nest excepting half a dozen vampires and finding 2 dozen but a Winchester never backs down and Dean knew they could handle it. Somewhere during getting the shit beat out of them and fighting back just as hard he lost Sammy in the mix but knew his brother was fine. Well actually he could hear that he was doing just fine, he heard thump after thump of bodies hitting the floor.

Castiel was a different story. The angel had lost nearly all of his angel mojo except for his ability to appear at different location. When Castiel told them that he knew that he was also saying he could be wounded just as easily as any other humans and in turn die just as easily. Knowing this Dean made sure he stayed close to his angel and protected him as best as he could. After a few minutes of fighting nearly on top of him Dean realized the angel could easily handle himself so he let himself drift a bit farther away.

Dean wiped a but of blood that was spewed on his face making sure to avoid letting it get into his eyes or mouth. He looked around at the damage done, bodies missing heads and heads missing bodies littered the floor around him. Still on high alert, adrenaline rushing through his blood he looked from Castiel. His brows knitted together when he couldn't see him turned around and saw Castiel.

"Dean," the angel cried out softly clutching his stomach. Time slowed for the hunter as he watched Castiel's white shirt change to a sickening red right before his eyes. "Dean," Castiel whimpered again as a small amount of blood trickled out the corner of his mouth onto his trench coat. Castiels piercing blue eyes crumbed along with the angel as he fell to the ground.

Dean felt as though his legs had been cemented to the ground he was standing on as Castiel fell and only worked when Castiel was laying completely still on the ground. Dean's head cleared of the fog that had just settled there as he ran to the angels side. The hunter lifted Castiel into his arms as if he were a fragile baby bird about to shatter of not handled with the utmost care. Dean ran a soothing hand through the angel's soft dark locks as he took of his green overcoat and applied it to the gash on Castiel's stomach. This close he could see that it was bleeding more than it should it had to have cut something important.

"Cas," Dean said on hand hovering over the angel's face before resting on his check the other pressing down on the wound. "Cas, buddy, you can't do this to me man," he looked around the room for anything before yelling out to his brother, to anyone that would help before feeling a weak hand grab his arm and silence him.

Dean looked down at Castiel feeling his own eyes fill suddenly with tears at the look Castiel was giving him. His eyelids fluttered close before opening again. He smiled slightly, teeth stained a light red with his own blood, face turning a pale grey color, his always ice blue eyes now dull and dulling more as the seconds passed by as he moved his hand weakly from Dean's arm to his hand and squeezing lightly but with all the strength he could muster. "Cas, please don't. You can't I have nothing but you and Sammy. Please. Castiel you listen to me," Dean pleaded with the dying angel, "you aren't aloud to die. Do you hear me?"

Castiel just continued to smile dull eyes trained on his only true friend he had every had still smiling weakly. "Goodbye, Dean."

Dean stopped moving. He stopped thinking. The angel's now lifeless eyes unfocused from him and drifted straight ahead staring at dead space. "Cas, no no no, you can't, Cas please. Cas I love you please. Don't do this!" But it was too late and Dean knew it...it didnt stop him from shouting for his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> sucked whatevr


End file.
